nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rocketslime 1 1
---- Organization I don't want to mess anything up so could you help me with organizing a couple pages. For Town (Shadowgate 64) and Underground and Back Areas (Shadowgate 64), I need the list of locations put in ordrer. They were in order until I found out there was a map in the game that gave the exact in-game names of the places. It would be awesome if you could. Thanks! I was wondering if there was some sort of music player feature that can be added. It would be cool to add things like soundracks to different pages. Bibvahoopy2 (talk) 00:41, November 12, 2013 (UTC)Bibvahoopy2 Congradulations, Nintendo Wiki! Bibvahoopy2 (talk) 21:07, November 12, 2013 (UTC)Bibvahoopy2 Hello Hello! I'm new to this wiki, and I just saw you on the administator list! So I stopped by to say hi! :D Have a nice day Rocket! MrNobo (talk) 05:54, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Licensed Video Swap Tool Hey there, Rocketslime 1 1. My name is Doug and I'm a member of Wikia's Community Development Team! Wikia has recently updated a new admin tool for videos called Licensed Video Swap. This new tool is located at . This is a new tool that allows admins to quickly swap videos from outside providers to the same (or very similar) video that exists on Wikia Video. The benefit being that the videos hosted on Wikia Video are fully licensed and will never be removed for a licensing issues. You can read about the updates to the tool on this staff blog. and I am available to help you if you would like any assistance switching any videos out on your wiki, it's your call. Thank you and have a good one! TheBlueRogue (profile)•(talk)•( ) 22:26, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Re:Shadowgate 64: Trials of the Four Towers Are you sure about the books? I kinda don't want it to be wasted effort. It does help with giving info on the games storyline. Bibvahoopy2 (talk) 02:43, November 22, 2013 (UTC)Bibvahoopy2 I like that idea about putting them on their own page. Can we keep the separate pages up until I put them togther? That way I can just compy and paste the stories. Bibvahoopy2 (talk) 05:54, November 22, 2013 (UTC)Bibvahoopy2 Okay, I made a new page for all the Shadowgate 64 books! You can go ahead and delete the single books pages. X and Y P.S.S Alright, we can trade next time we're on at the same time. Also, I made an epic new PR video (the other one was OLD, like, the first time I ever went to Luminose city old), so you should watch it. It's kind of a HUGE vanity project, but aren't all PR videos? I finally got the Holy Grail of breeding, a Japanese Ditto. The tale is thrilling, you should ask me about it when next we speak. Also, how long did it take you to max out that damn Yvetal? I'd like to give the Max treatment to Matt the Snover and my Haunter (Who will later become a prized Gengar).How much time will I have to dedicate to training? Sheikah warrior (talk) 22:24, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Your PR video was awesome. Loved it! It was short, but then again, I seem to be the only person who actually does a full-length video. As a side note, what was that fabulous music? Scary, but cool. It felt...dangerous. Also, your trainer's eyes are AMAZING. So blue! But anyhow, watch my PR video. Hmmm. Well, I promised my evo-trade Haunter ► Gengar to Kara, and she's kinda excited about it, sooooo.... I guess I could catch a Bouldore and trade it into a gigilith. Or perhaps I could turn a Scyther to Scizor. I'll get back to you. Any chance you got a Mudkip lying around? I can pay you well. It takes a long time? Arg. I want good pokémon, but I don't have AGES to devote to supertraining (which is kinda boring). I guess I'll focus on Haunter first with emphasis on Defense and HP. Then I'll do the same for Snover (he needs defense BADLY). Then I'll move on to attack and stuff. I get on at random times. Often at night during the week and in the mornings on the weekends. It varies based on things like a certain Dred Scott essay. Sheikah warrior (talk) 21:56, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Wow, you're good! You have lots of skills with 3D artwork! Is it hard? How many eggs did you hatch before getting a shiny Honedge (using the Masuda Method). I've got a Japanese Ditto in the daycare right now, with my Blastoise, and they're creating eggs faster than I can hatch them, but so far no shiny Squirtles. I mean, I don't mind the surplus Squirtle. They're quite useful. I just put one of the babies on the GTS asking for a Bulbasaur (My lil sis is going to get Charmander, and I got Squirtle). And they're quite useful for trades because everyone wants a starter :P Ugh. I was super-training my Haunter and barely made a dent in his dismal Special Defence. He's going to take forever to make viable. I garuntee it. My major gripes about the P.S.S.: 1. People who invite you to trade, show you their level 100 shinies, and cancel the trade. 2. People who are online, but never respond to requests for activities. Question: What determines if the system asks you if you want to friend another user? Sheikah warrior (talk) 19:47, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Actually, I'm using the surplus Squirtle for GTS. It's basically WonderTrade, except you control the Pokémon you get. Like, I put up a Squirtle with the stipulation that ONLY a Bulbasaur will be accepted. 4Eggs!? Lucky! I'm on my 5th or 6th Squirtle. Yeah, Haunter has amazing Sp attack. It helps. Sheikah warrior (talk) 01:15, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Badge Case and Badges: What are they? So, I just joined the wiki, and, editing my User Page, I saw the badge case thing. I looked at other Users' pages and saw that some of the slots were filled with badges. I was wondering: What are the badges for and how do you earn them? Sincerely, -[[User:Orion76|'Orion76']](Message Wall) Report card What did I even just read!? Like...what even was that? I honestly didn't understand a word of it. --Sheikah warrior (talk) 18:37, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Ok. I get it, kind of. I knew you were a hacker. --Sheikah warrior (talk) 22:53, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Artwork and Literature The artwork looks great! Not sure, but probably. What was the last thing you read? I'm almost certain there must be more... --Sheikah warrior (talk) 17:29, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Hm. Ok. Well, either way, I'm sure there's more. Much more. I'll E-mail it to you. Be sure to start where you left off! Don't skip anything! Games? With this Home Work? 'Aint nobody got time for dat! Just kidding. I'll check it out. --Sheikah warrior (talk) 21:18, January 19, 2014 (UTC) How bad is it that I actually forgot to send the E-mail? Oh well, I'll send it RIGHT now! --Sheikah warrior (talk) 15:09, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Super Smash Bros. Portal Under the portal for smash bros, the image for Super Smash Bros. Wii U/3DS doesn't link to any page. Bibvahoopy2 (talk) 13:44, January 21, 2014 (UTC)Bibvahoopy2 Mario Kart Wiki affiliate Hi, Rocketslime. As you may know, I am an admin on the Mario Kart Racing Wiki and I was wondering if you would like to make the Nintendo Wiki an affiliate of it. If you decline the request because of the current state of the wiki (I am trying to massively revamp it, although it may take a while), it is fine and I will request again when I am done. Lumoshi says: SIMPLICITY, YEAH 00:54, January 29, 2014 (UTC) :Great, thanks! Lumoshi says: SIMPLICITY, YEAH 01:26, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Game Classifications Do you have another idea of classifications? Yoshi Noir (talk) 01:40, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Infobox CVG Price Section Yes. I had thought. You can remove this. You can remove this. How do you like the new game classifications icon? Yoshi Noir (talk) 14:19, February 16, 2014 (UTC) SSB4 Videos Hey, I was adding in more of the trailers on the Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS page and for some reason the template wouldn't add the Little Mac trailer. It did work with the Sonic and Rosalina & Luma trailers. Can it not detect certain videos until they are past a certain date? Bibvahoopy2 (talk) 21:41, February 18, 2014 (UTC)Bibvahoopy2 Wii MotionPlus Icon A Wii MotionPlus icon in Infobox CVG/Classes? 03:45, February 21, 2014 (UTC) I think we might be in need of a new poll on the main home page. Bibvahoopy2 (talk) 13:36, February 27, 2014 (UTC)Bibvahoopy2